Who Would've Thought?
by Lady Kristaline
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick and tired of being alone, she feels asif everybody's paired up except for her. Draco Malfoy is deadly tired of pretending to like Pansy and sick of following his father's commands. Plus Draco has a tragic secret that he's never told
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly *tear* J.K. Rowling owns everything that you've heard of before. She's brilliant isn't she? But I alas own nothing brilliant. But I wish I owned Draco… hehehe *grins evilly*

Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick and tired of being lonely, it seems as if everybody's paired except for her, & she thinks she'll never get over Harry. Draco Malfoy is completely bored and tired of pretending to like Pansy, plus he has a dark tragic secret that breaks his heart. They both think there's nobody left out there for them, but little do they know…

A/N: Hello there people! I know I know I should be working on my other story IDM but I'm having writer's block and I really liked this idea. Please review and tell me if you like!

Title: Who Would've Thought?

Chapter One: 

A lonely Gryffindor girl sat at a table watching a happy crowd of Hogwarts students' dance and laugh. This was to be her 3rd Yule Ball of her life. And once again she didn't have anyone to be with that she really liked. Of course she'd gone with Neville the first time, but that had resulted in nothing but a boring night and bruised feet. She just couldn't picture Neville that way, nor could she stand having her feet bruised as badly as they were. She laughed inwardly as she thought about her long-time crush Harry Potter. Ever since she was 11 years old she'd been madly in love with him. As odd as it may seem at only 11 she'd fallen for him. Of course tens of millions of other girls had also fallen for him, leaving her in the shadows. But she was used to being left in the shadows, what with having six older brothers who had accomplished everything there was to be accomplished. Yes, she had millions of friends and one very best friend (who was dancing very close with Dean Thomas at the moment) whom she could tell everything to and laugh and joke with. But still she felt lonely, she sighed and fiddled with the hem of her dark green dress, _I guess I should just get used to this. _

~*~

Draco Malfoy had to close his eye to keep from throwing up. This was his 4th dance with Pansy and she repulsed him so much. _Why does father like her family so much? God she must eat more than a fricken whale! _He bit his lip as Pansy tried to smile seductively and started swaying her massive hips. _Ahh! She's gonna kill me…or eat me! _He laughed inwardly and winced as she accidentally stepped on his foot. _I hate her I hate her I hate her! _Not that he wasn't used to hating people, that's all he could seem to do lately. Nobody had ever been able to break through his mask to the real him, and he didn't intend to let anybody either. What was the use of letting people know that behind the cold mask lay a sweet, sensitive heart-broken guy? Nobody really seemed to like him anyway; well except for Pansy. That thought made him want to puke all over again. He looked over at the refreshment table where his so-called best friends were currently trying to eat everything on the table. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, _those two are so stupid. I don't know why I even hang out with the- _but his thoughts were broken by Pansy forcing her lips onto his. 

"SICK!" He spluttered in disgust, "Pansy get off me!" He pushed her off him and wiped his mouth angrily.

Pansy looked hurt and taken-aback, "But Draco, I-I thought you loved me…" She got closer to him and attempted to run her fingers through his slivery-blond hair.

"No! I don't, do the words "Father, dark magic, curses" mean anything to you?" He asked in out-rage.

Pansy's lip started to tremble, "S-So you're saying your father is making you like me or he'll curse you with d-dark magic?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes that's what I'm saying, I don't love you…" But immediately he felt bad seeing the look on Pansy's face.

"I-I _hate_ you Draco Malfoy! I never wanna see your face again as long as I live!" With that Pansy ran out of the room in danger of falling over someone.

Draco sighed and looked at the crowd around him, who was staring at him inquisitively, "What? Mind your own fricken business!" He shouted making everyone turn back around quickly and start dancing again.

"I need to think," he muttered to himself walking over to one of the tables they had set out.

~*~

Ginny who was still playing with the hem of her dress missed the little outburst. She was too busy pitying herself to notice anything anymore. But she did notice when Draco Malfoy sat down absentmindedly in the seat across from her. She looked up at the handsome boy and raised her perfectly arched left eyebrow. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" 

He looked up with a sigh, "Weasley I'm not in the mood for it tonight." 

No matter how many times Draco had made fun of her and her family she couldn't help but feel general concern for him. "Nor am I…"

"So do you mind if I sit here?" Draco asked quietly as he poured himself some butter-beer. 

Ginny looked at him strangely, _Why would he be asking _me _if I mind. That's not Malfoy like at all… gods something must really be wrong with him. _

"Well, do you?" 

"N-No of course not," she answered quickly. "I could actually use the company."

Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd just said. _I can't believe I just told Draco Malfoy I need his company. How completely nutters have I gone? _But as she examined his face a little more she saw that something really was troubling him. 

He sat quietly for a second but then said, "You know what? I never thought I _Draco Malfoy_ would ever be feeling like this. As arrogant as it sounds, I really never did. I didn't know I could ever feel this alone in the world… and I never knew a person could feel so much hatred towards someone and still feel bad for hating them…" He trailed off as he sipped his butter-beer wearily. _Oh Lord, what did I just do? Did I actually just open up to _Ginny Weasley _of all people? Someone send me to St. Mungo's fast._

Ginny sat scrunched up her forehead in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Draco's face drained of all color and he quickly said, "Oh nothing… I don't know what came over me… sorry."

Ginny looked around in disbelief, "Did you, Malfoy, actually just say sorry to me, Ginny Weasley?"

Draco shook his head, _What's wrong with me? I'm losing it seriously. And I'm actually being nice to her. Father would kill me, you know what? Fuck father, I don't care anymore what's he ever done for me? Besides make my life a living hell, god I'd rather live in Azkaban than with him. _As harsh as that sounded it was thew truth, Lucius Malfoy had done something that Draco could never, ever forgive him for--- ever. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me, I think being so lonely has completely trashed my brain…" 

As he said this Ginny laughed like she'd never laughed before. 

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, "What? What's so funny…"

Ginny grinned, "I-I feel exactly the same way! I always sit here and think to myself I've lost it all the time."

Draco didn't know whether it was out of confusion or happiness that he'd found someone who felt like him, but he started to laugh too and as he laughed he examined Ginny closely. _Hmm… Weasley's grown up quite a bit since the last time I remember actually looking at her. She's not the ugly creature I once thought she was… she's actually quite stunning. _And it was true; Ginny had grown up over the years. Her once slightly frizzy hair was now long, sleek and strawberry-blond, she still had those same big warm brown chocolate eyes, a few little freckles sprinkled on her nose, and full lips. Her once straight as a pole body had transformed to very curvy and shapely. And Draco couldn't help but grin as he thought about her figure, plus Ginny was very sweet. But Draco himself wasn't too bad either. He still had his perfect silvery-blond hair and those mysterious, deep slate-grey eyes. But now after so many years of being on the Quidditch Team he was really built and sexy. Add all his charming qualities and you had one of the most wanted guys in all of Hogwarts. It was true Ginny and Draco would make a great couple if only they could see it.

Finally after the laughter sub-sided they started talking about Quidditch. 

"I really love playing, it's just Ron would never let me play on Gryffindor's house team, says it's much too dangerous for me." Ginny said rolling her eyes for emphasis.

Draco smiled his charming smile, "What position do you play?"

"Well, I really like any position but my favorite one is keeper. I dunno, I've just always liked that position for some reason." She smiled back.

"Of course you know I play seeker, I wouldn't play anything else, it's just the only thing I can do really well in Quidditch."

"With those arms of yours I bet you could pass for an excellent beater," Ginny told him fully aware of what she was saying.

For the first time in his life Draco actually blushed. "Uh…. Thanks."

Ginny laughed, "You're welcome, so do you wanna play Quidditch with me sometime?"

Draco never got to answer because Ron came up laughing with Harry, Hermione, and Harry's new girlfriend of the week Parvati. Over the years Harry had become somewhat of a player, which made Ginny laugh. She'd never been able to picture him exactly as the player type. Ron's laughter stopped abruptly once he saw Ginny with Draco.

"Are you okay Ginny? What has he done to you, I swea-"

But Ginny cut him off, "He's done nothing really Ron I'm fine."

"Promise?" Ron asked her in over-protective-big-brother-sort-of-way. 

Ginny laughed again, "Promise."

Harry eyed Draco and Ginny funny, and tightened his hold around Parvati's waist. 

Hermione giggled and whispered something in Ron's ear, which made him grin and say, "Uh we'll be back you guys…" before he left though he turned to Ginny and Draco and said, "Be careful around him Ginny, be careful."

Ginny sighed in a depressed sort-of way normally her big brother would have gone physco over seeing his little sister with Draco Malfoy, but obviously now he was too wrapped up in his own life to care. _Nobody cares…_she thought miserably.

Harry coughed awkwardly stood there for a moment, then just walked off with Parvati.

Draco sighed too, _Why did he have to give me those looks? Why??_

A/N: And that's the end of chapter one! Hooray! Lol, please, please, review! And please be constructive with criticism. ~*~Lady Kristaline~*~


	2. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Okay here's chapter two. I hope you like... And if you have any ideas or suggestions or just wanna e-mail me, it's lilq480@yahoo.com  
  
"It's time to blow out your candles Draco!" yelled 10 and a half-year old Angel Malfoy. The room was filled with the laughter of many children—all eager to see; the now 3 yr. old Draco blow out his candles.  
  
Draco looked up at Angel, hi eyes shining only as a child's can. "Okay!!"  
  
Angel looked at the kids around her and grinned. "Now on the count of three, we're gonna sing Happy Birthday. 1, 2, 3,..."  
  
They all sang "Happy Birthday", once they were done Draco happily blew out his candles.  
  
"YAY!" Angel shouted picking up a laughing Draco and spinning him around.  
  
In the corner Narcissa stood staring sadly at them with big troubled eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"So that's when Uric the Oddball went crazy and decided to try and kill Eric the Evil..." Professor Binns droned on and on in a toneless voice.  
  
Draco yawned loudly as he stretched his arms out. He really wished Pansy would quit giving him dirty looks. He really didn't mean to explode like that, it's just he was frustrated and he took it out on her. He watched as Ron crumbled a piece of parchment into a ball and threw it at Professor Binns. He chuckled to himself as the paper flew through him and he didn't notice at all. Of course the whole class cracked up, you see Ron had become somewhat of a class-clown. Draco could still see Professor McGonnagall's annoyed face as she muttered, 'Just like those two, he's following in their footsteps... what a pity... so much potential...'. He grinned in spite of himself.  
  
He kept thinking about Ginny and how they had connected the other night at the ball. He really couldn't believe he'd connected with a Weasley of all people. But it didn't really matter anymore to him, he'd thought about it and it was okay. Sure his father would probably try and kill him... but he didn't really fancy living anyway. Not that he ever had to begin with. Especially after what his father had done, after that he didn't care about living or life anymore. His thoughts were broken by a voice.  
  
"Draco?" A male voice asked stupidly.  
  
He turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle looking at him.  
  
"What do you want stupid?" He asked dully.  
  
"We, we were just wondering, uh, I—what were we wondering again?" Crabbe asked Goyle scratching his head.  
  
"Uh, I forgot..." Goyle asked  
  
"Let me spare you some stupidness, okay yeah I was talking to Ginny Weasley the other night; big freaken deal." Draco said in an alarmingly calm voice.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stared at Draco blankly. "Uh... uh...uh..." With that both of them walked off dumbstruck.  
  
Draco shook his head, how he could hang out with such swots he never knew.  
  
Professor Bins dismissed the class. Draco happily walked out of the room, his favorite class was coming up next: DADA. He'd always loved that class ever since his 3rd year. But he wouldn't let anybody know it because obviously he was a Slytherin and was supposed to like Dark Magic. But then again he always thought, he wasn't like most Slytherins, sure he was quick- tempered but he didn't wanna kill anybody. As he was walking through the corridor he spotted Ginny. He took a deep breath, then he approached her.  
  
"Hey Ginny," He said coolly trying to work up a seemingly nice smile.  
  
She turned around and looked surprised but managed a smile back. "Um, hi Draco... you're looking handsome today. How have you been?" She asked trying to start a conversation, well aware that everybody was staring at them.  
  
"I, uh, well I've had an okay day, you?" He asked, a light blush coming to his pale face.  
  
Ginny grinned, she thought Draco was being totally adorable blushing like that. She'd never seen him blush before. "Well... you know how potions goes, it's never too great. Snape blew up my cauldron." Ginny giggled.  
  
Draco found himself staring at her in fascination. The way she laughed it was so charming that he found him self just wanting to kiss her right then and there. Like he'd always learned to do though, he controlled his urges. "C'mon let's walk." He told her urging her forward.  
  
She looked at him shyly. "Sure..."  
  
As they walked down the hall just talking about their days and all the funny stuff that had happened they begin to notice less and less the horrified looks they were being shot from their fellow students. But, none were as shocked as Harry and Ron.  
  
"What are you lookin at?" Ginny shot at Harry coldly as she and Draco traipsed down the hallway. Harry looked at Draco evilly, with a look on his face that said, "What the hell?"  
  
Draco just grinned obnoxiously and shrugged his shoulders. "So many prats.... So little time," He said grinning at Ginny.  
  
She laughed and threw her hair behind her shoulders. They continued walking down the corridor until it was time for their next class, and for a minute, just a minute for the first time in a while Draco was truly happy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
